life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassian Thiarin
Cassian is an Elven Wizard, part of the party, played by Chase on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Cassian is Level 5. About Cassian Appearance Cassian is obsessed with his appearance, insisting on being clean and perfect at all times. He has dark, slick back hair and dark skin, with gold eyes. He wears a blue and gold robe which fades to green at the bottom, and is adorned with various earrings and shell jewelry. He decorates his face and arms with gold henna, and does eyeliner and dark makeup on his lip. Personality Cassian is a bit of a jerk. He is shown to be particularly antagonistic towards Renard, but with other members of the party he has also been seen to be helpful, considerate and patient, including taking time to explain to Boblem what it means to be a half elf (1x05). However, he is clearly self-obsessed and arrogant. Equipment and Key Possessions Cassian carries a spellbook that is described to be soaking wet at all times. He often attempts to commune with the book, and discovered that it reacted to music in episode 1x06. He uses a wand that looks like driftwood with a crystal embedded in one end, and has pockets full of shells. Relationships The Party Renard Cassian is shown to be antagonistic towards Renard, clearly enjoying getting a rise out of the other. The two have a somewhat tenuous acquaintance with each other. However, there are times when they are shown to care for each other as seen when Renard runs to Cassian's aid. Elyse Cassian respects Elyse the most out of the entire party. He finds her incredibly interesting, and therefore he has displayed the most care and consideration towards her. It's clearly seen in "The Fallen Star" when he comforts Elyse and uses the popular "Thunderstorm" nickname for the first time. The two have a friendly relationship. Boblem Cassian has also been considerate to Boblem, if a bit exasperated. It's seen when he helps Boblem understand he has Elven heritage and later in the series with understanding baths. Sariel The two have shared multiple friendly conversations. Cassian said 'my friend' to Sariel in 1x03 and Sariel seemed to take this as a sign they were friends now. Astra Other Characters Cassian's parents live in Mirrortail, and are in their 500s. History Background Cassian is a tailor from the coastal city of Mirrortail, where his parents run a tailoring and jewelry business. Pre-Series The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they venture into the uncharted Flooded Hills and begin mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continue into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. Technical Information Known Proficiencies and Skills * Speaks Common, Infernal, Elvish and Sylvan * Wizard Abilities * Spells Many of Cassian's spells are renamed to suit him. * Crystal Whip (Thorn Whip) * Sinking Song * Arcane Bolt * Siren's Curse * Dancing Lights Feats * Fey Teleportation: ** Misty Step once per short/long rest ** Can speak, read, and write Sylvan Other Abilities * Category:Characters Category:Player Characters